Love You
by Chyntia Mille
Summary: Rin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Len. Len berusaha mencari tahu, tetapi sulit baginya. Suatu saat pasti ia akan tahu.  Chapter 3! UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid.

Chapter One

* * *

><p>Suatu hari, di sebuah sekolah, yang bernama Voice High School, di kelas 9A. Saat istirahat telah tiba. Semua anak keluar kelas untuk membeli makanan, tetapi, berbeda dengan seorang anak perempuan manis yang duduk sendirian, termenung di mejanya. Siapakah dia? Ia adalah Rin Kagami. Wajahnya terlihat bingung campur sedih. Ternyata, akan ada pesta dansa atau yang sering kita sebut '<em>prom night<em>'. Setiap anak harus mendapatkan pasangan dan setiap anak pasti mendapatkan pasangan karena jumlah siswa dan siswi disana genap. Rin sangat ingin mengajak Len. Tapi, keinginannya tidak dapat dikabulkan, saat mengetahui bahwa Len telah diajak oleh Hatsune Miku, sang diva di kelasnya. Miku sangatlah populer di kelasnya -bahkan di seluruh sekolah. Hati Rin lebih hancur saat mengetahui bahwa Miku menyukai Len.

"Wah wah. Ada yang sedang kebingungan nih." ucap seorang perempuan berambut model bob berwarna coklat.  
>"E-eh. Meiko! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Rin, kaget.<br>"Lho? Ini kan kelas kita. Apakah salah jika aku disini?" Meiko berbalik tanya. Ia pun duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Rin.  
>"Oh. Iya. Aku lupa.." kata Rin sambil menundukan kepala nya.<br>"Ada apa nih?"  
>"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."<br>"Benar? Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau cerita. Aku tak akan memaksa. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya." Kata Meiko sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Rin, berharap Rin akan bercerita padanya.  
>"... Meiko! Tunggu!"<br>"Hm?" Ia membalikan kepala nya.  
>"Aku akan cerita padamu!"<br>Rin pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Meiko. Tak disangka, bel telah berbunyi. Semua anak kembali masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Pelajaran pun dimulai.

Teman sebangku Rin, Kaito, yang daritadi mengamati Rin, memulai pembicaraan mereka lewat kertas yang ia buat seperti surat.  
>"Rin, apakah kau sudah dapat pasangan untuk pesta dansa nanti?" tanyanya lewat surat itu. Lalu ia menggeser kertas itu ke Rin.<br>"Eh.. Belum. Kalau kau?" jawab Rin.  
>"Be-."<br>Sebelum Kaito dapat menyelesaikan kata-kata nya lewat surat itu, seorang guru yang daritadi mereka hiraukan berjalan menghampirinya.  
>"Sedang apa kalian berdua?" bentak guru itu.<br>"Sedang mencatat apa yang bapak ajarkan." kata Kaito dengan wajah tenang, seperti tak ada dosa. Padahal ia daritadi tidak mencatat satu kata pun tentang pelajaran itu.  
>"Oh, baiklah. Kembali ke pelajaran kita."<br>'_Haah_.._Untung tidak ketahuan_.' hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Kaito dalam hatinya.  
>Ia pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri Rin dan membisikkan sesuatu.<br>"Tunggu aku saat pulang nanti."  
>Rin hanya mengangguk-angguk yang berarti "ya.".<p>

KRIIIIING  
>Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Semua anak membereskan bukunya, lalu meninggalkan kelas masing-masing.<br>Rin yang sedang membawa tasnya, hampir keluar kelas, dihadang oleh Kaito. Tiba-tiba Kaito berlutut (berlutut  
>ala pangeran di dongeng-dongeng) lalu memegang kedua tangan Rin.<br>"_Will you accompany me on the prom night, my lady?_" tanya nya.  
>Wajah Rin berubah merah, semerah buah tomat.<br>"_Yes, I will_." kata Rin sambil tersenyum bahagia.  
>Len yang melihat kejadian itu (diluar kelas, melalui jendela), menjadi cemburu, dan ia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat, takut Rin melihatnya.<br>Rin dan Kaito pun meninggalkan kelas, sambil bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama.  
>"Rin, aku menunggumu daritadi." Kata Len yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakangnya. Rumah Rin dan Len bersebelahan. Rin hanya tinggal sendirian, jadi, Len sering menjemput Rin. Begitupula ketika pulang sekolah, mereka sering pulang bersama.<p>

"E-eh. Len. Maafkan aku!" Rin kaget dan merasa bersalah pada Len.  
>"Ya. Mari kita pulang!" Len tiba-tiba menarik tangan Rin dan mengajaknya pulang. Mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan Kaito sendirian.<br>"K-kaito! Aku pulang dulu. Bye!" teriak Rin dari kejauhan, sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Kaito hanya tersenyum. Miku tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Kaito.  
>"Hai! Mengapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Miku sambil ikutan tersenyum.<br>"Ah, Miku. Tidak. Aku tadi mengajak Rin ke pesta dansa."  
>"Apa jawabannya?"<br>"Ia mau!" Kaito tersenyum kecil di bibirnya.  
>"Baguslah kalau begitu! Rin daritadi saat istirahat terlihat bingung karena belum mendapatkan pasangan."<br>"Benarkah?"  
>"Ya! Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Bye, Kaito!" Ucap Miku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu berlari.<br>"Bye!" Kata Kaito sambil berjalan pulang.

Saat di dalam mobil..(Rin dan Len)  
>"Len, kau kenapa sih? Tidak biasanya kau begini." tanya Rin sambil menatap wajah Len yang agak kesal.<br>"Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" Len jadi cemberut.  
>"Kau jadi suka ngambek gitu. Tidak enak dilihat tau!"<br>"..." Len tambah cemberut.  
>"Baiklah kalau tidak mau cerita." Rin jadi ikutan ngambek.<br>"Kau sangat menyebalkan!" lanjut Rin.  
>Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil tanpa menyapa satu sama lain dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya masing-masing.<br>'_Huh. Len menyebalkan! Sangat menyebalkan!_"' gerutu Rin dalam hatinya.  
><em>'Aku tahu kalau Miku telah mengajakku, aku pun tidak bisa menolak ajakan seorang perempuan, apalagi Miku. Hatinya mudah hancur..'<em> Len menjadi bingung.

* * *

><p>Please Review :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloid

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>"Dear diary, Hari ini Len sangat berbeda." kata Rin sambil menulis diarynya.<br>"Ia menjadi.. Menyebalkan.. Tapi aku tidak bisa membencinya."  
>Dan, itulah isi dari diary nya untuk hari ini.<p>

Keesokan Harinya..

"Rin!" Terdengar suara lelaki berteriak dari luar rumah Rin. Rin yang mendengar itu langsung keluar rumah, berharap Len yang memanggilnya. Tetapi, wajahnya menjadi kecewa setelah ia membuka pintu dan melihat Kaito yang datang. Kaito datang untuk menjemputnya.  
>"Rin, mau ke sekolah bersamaku?" Tanyanya.<br>"Ah.." Rin tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia pun menengok ke rumah di sebelahnya -rumah Len- dan ia melihat Len, sedang berjalan ke sekolah bersama Miku. Tanpa menggunakan mobil, karena Miku lebih suka jalan kaki agar lebih dekat dengan Len. 'Kan kalau naik mobil, pandangan Len pasti terfokus pada jalanan diluar.

'_Ah, aku lupa kalau Miku adalah tetanggaku dan Len_.' kata Rin dalam hati.  
>"Baiklah, ayo!" Rin berusaha tersenyum walaupun itu susah.<p>

Mereka berempat pun sampai di sekolah.  
>"Ayo kita ke kelas!" Kata Kaito sambil menggandeng tangan Rin. Len yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung menggandeng tangan Miku, tidak mau kalah. Pelajaran pun dimulai.<p>

Setelah itu, waktu istirahat..  
>"Rin!" panggil Kasane Teto, sang wakil ketua OSIS.<br>"Ada apa, Teto?" tanyanya agak bingung karena wajah Teto sedikit panik.  
>"Besok!"<br>"Besok kenapa?"  
>"Besok pesta dansa!"<br>"Oh..." Ucap Rin dengan tenang.  
>"Apakah kau sudah menentukan temanya? Kau harus berunding dengan pasanganmu! Peraturan pesta dansa adalah Setiap pasangan harus memiliki tema masing-masing untuk apa yang akan dikenakannya."<br>"Belum.."  
>"Cepat tentukan!" Kata Teto, memaksa.<br>"Baiklah.. Nanti pulang sekolah.."  
>"Begitu lebih bagus!"<br>"Kenapa kau peduli sekali padaku?"  
>"Ini adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai wakil ketua OSIS untuk mengingatkan semua pasangan acara pesta dansa. Lagipula, kita kan sekelas~." Kata Teto sambil tersenyum ke Rin, Rin balik tersenyum ke Teto.<p>

Beberapa jam telah berlalu, sekarang adalah waktunya untuk pulang.  
>Mereka pulang, seperti biasanya, Miku dengan Len, Rin dengan Kaito.<br>Rin pun lupa untuk menentukan tema dress yang akan dikenakannya. Mungkin pesta dansa ini akan hancur..

Keesokan Harinya, Aula Voice High School, 18.00 am

Rin mengenakan dress yang pernah ia pakai saat menyanyi 'Daughter Of Evil' atau 'Akuno Musume.'  
>Miku mengenakan baju gothic, dengan rambut dikuncir dua dan memakai topeng. (seperti yang dipakai saat lagu 'Cantarella')<br>Berbeda dengan Miku, Len mengenakan baju berwarna kuning, seperti baju butler jaman dulu, dengan rambut diikat. (seperti yang dipakai saat menyanyi 'Servant Of Evil')  
>Kaito pun juga berbeda, ia memakai baju gothic, dengan topeng. (saat lagu 'Cantarella')<p>

"Len! Mengapa kau memakai baju itu? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk memakai baju berwarna gelap! Bukan kuning!" Kata Miku sambil marah-marah ke Len.  
>Begitu juga dengan Rin..<br>"Rin.. Aku kan menyuruh kau memakai baju berwarna gelap.. Bukan kuning!"  
>Mereka berdua hanya diam. Tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Rin mulai menangis karena agak sedikit 'dibentak' oleh Kaito.<p>

Akhirnya, saat Miku melihat Kaito, tiba-tiba Miku menggandeng tangan Kaito dan pergi begitu saja. Maklum, lagi kesal. Rin pun bertemu dengan Len.

"Rin.." Kata Len dengan wajah menyesal.  
>"Len.." Kata Rin dengan wajah sedih.<br>"Maafkan aku!" kata mereka berdua secara bersamaan.  
>"Tidak. Maafkan aku!" Air mata Rin telah jatuh. "Aku salah.." lanjutnya.<p>

"Sudahlah.. Yang lalu biarkanlah saja berlalu." kata Len, dengan tenang, walaupun hatinya menyesal telah mengikuti ajakan Miku ke pesta dansa dan meninggalkan Rin.  
>"..." Rin terus menangis. Tiba-tiba Len memeluknya. Sontak, Rin kaget.<p>

Hening sejenak..

1 menit kemudian.. Len melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus tangisan Rin.  
>"Aku tidak mau mengajak perempuan yang sedang menangis untuk berdansa lho." Kata Len, membuka pembicaraan mereka.<br>"_So. shall we dance, my lady_?" lanjut Len, berusaha membuat Rin tersenyum kembali.  
>"<em>Yes<em>." kata Rin, dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya, meskipun masih ada tangisan di wajahnya.

Mereka pun berdansa, dengan iringan lagu yang sangat romantis.  
>Di tengah-tengah lagu, mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti dan duduk.<br>"Rin.. Aku, mau mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Len, wajahnya mulai terlihat serius.  
>"Apa itu?" Tanya Rin, penasaran.<p>

'_Jarang-jarang wajah Len serius.'_ batinnya.

* * *

><p>Gomen kalau chapter ini singkat banget. Saya baru pertama kali bikin fanfic romance, jadi maaf juga kalo ga kerasa romancenya..<p>

Oh iya, saya lagi UAS, jadi agak lama updatenya. *curhat*

dan ada kemungkinan chapter 3 lebih singkat lagi. Gomen ..

Oke, thanks for reading this.

Thanks juga buat yang review : Lucia Hatsune, Nia Kagamine, Konan Nightray.

Arigatou :D

Review please


	3. Chapter 3

Vocaloid

Chapter Three

Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and friends. (saya cuma tau Yamahanya)

Sebelumnya maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya lupa ditulis Disclaimer nya. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya update juga ^^

Maaf kalau formatnya ancur :).

* * *

><p>"Rin.. Aku, mau mengatakan sesuatu." Ucap Len, wajahnya mulai terlihat serius.<p>

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rin, penasaran. 'Jarang-jarang wajah Len serius.' batinnya. Mata Len menatap wajah Rin dalam-dalam.

"Rin Kagami, I love you!" Wajah Rin langsung memerah, semerah tomat. Wajahnya tampak sangat gembira, tetapi, tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah murung.

"..." Rin hanya bisa membeku, diam.

"Tidakkah kau akan membalas perkataanku?" Tanya Len. Ia yakin bahwa Rin mencintainya juga.

"Aku tak bisa!" Rin berteriak dan meninggalkan Len.

Len pun terdiam untuk sejenak.  
>'Ia tak mungkin seperti itu!' batinnya. 'Ada sesuatu yang janggal.' lanjutnya.<br>Lalu ia mengejar Rin, dan bertemulah ia dengan Rin di sebuah jembatan kecil. Bisa dibilang, tempat itu sangat indah. Di sekitar jembatan itu, tumbuhlah banyak pohon yang telah dihias oleh lampu-lampu berwarna warni. Tempat itu bagaikan cahaya di malam kelam.

Len pun melihat Rin, sedang menangis.  
>"Rin." panggilnya.<p>

"Pergi dariku!" teriak Rin.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Ayolah!" pinta Len, sifat anak kecilnya keluar. Tetapi, dibalik sifat kekanak-kanakkannya, ia memiliki karakter yang selalu memikirkan sesuatu dengan hati-hati. Walaupun kadang yang ia pikirkan tidak berguna atau salah.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya!"

"Baiklah." jawab Len, polos.  
>Lalu Len mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rin dan mencium bibir Rin yang mungil. Rin yang diperlakukan seperti itu, sontak langsung mendorong Len.<p>

"L-Len! Apa-apaan kau?" jerit Rin.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Len. Lalu Len hanya berjalan meninggalkan Rin.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya..<br>Berbagai keanehan terjadi. Pertama, Kaito jadi sangat dekat dengan Miku, bahkan, Kaito yang semula duduk sebangku dengan Rin, pindah hanya untuk sebangku dengan Miku. Mungkin Miku dekat dengan Kaito untuk balas dendam.  
>Kedua, Len tidak masuk sekolah, tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena kejadian kemarin?<p>

"Aku malas sekolah!" teriak Rin saat istirahat dalam kelasnya. Ia telah melupakan kejadian kemarin. Karena ia ingat kata Len, 'Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu'.

Gakupo yang mendengar hal itu langsung berjalan menuju meja dimana Rin duduk.  
>"Ada apa, Rin?"<p>

"Tidak.."

"Ooh, aku tahu! Kau merindukan Len ya?"

"E-eh? Apa yang membuatmu mengatakan itu?" Rin kaget.

"Haha, aku tahu. Lihat, wajahmu merah, lho!" kata Gakupo sambil ketawa kecil.

"E-eh. Tidak kok." Rin jadi gugup.

"Sudahlah, itu tandanya kau mencintai Len. Lebih baik kau menemaninya di rumah. Kasihan, lho. Ia sendirian di rumah."

"Tidak ah. Sudah ada orangtuanya yang menemaninya." kata Rin, bohong. Padahal orangtua Len sedang berada di luar negri untuk beberapa bulan. Biasa, urusan bisnis.

"Orangtuanya sedang diluar negri. Kau tidak tahu ya? Atau kau mencari alasan?" Gakupo mulai licik. Maklum, Gakupo pernah dekat dengan Len. Dekat sebagai teman, pastinya.

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu alasan untuk ijin pulang." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah.. Aku mau pergi dulu."

"Terimakasih, Gakupo." lanjutnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil -hampir tidak terdengar.

Rin pun berjalan menuju rumah Len. Sesampainya di rumah Len, ia langsung masuk, karena Len pernah memberikan kunci rumahnya pada Rin. Maklum, teman dekat, bahkan sangat dekat.  
>"Len.." Rin memanggil nama Len berkali-kali. Lalu sampailah ia di dalam kamar Len.<p>

Kamar itu lumayan besar. Kamar itu berbentuk kubus, dengan dinding yang di cat berwarna kuning-oranye. Di dalam juga terdapat tempat tidur yang berkesan 'mewah', TV flat dan komputer di atas meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur itu. Tak lupa ada jendela besar, agar cahaya surya dapat masuk menerangi ruangan.

Lalu Rin melihat sebuah foto diatas meja kecil dekat komputer. Di dalam foto itu, ada Rin dan Len sedang bergandengan dan tertawa. Rin pun ingat saat itu. Itu saat ulangtahunnya yang ke 14.  
>"Masa lalu itu indah, ya." kata Len yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Rin.<p>

"E-eh! Len!" Rin kaget.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya, agak kesal. Rupanya masih ingat kejadian kemarin.

"Aku... Ingin minta maaf kemarin. Aku seharusnya membalasnya. Cintamu tulus padaku." jawab Rin, tulus dan jujur. Ia merasa sangat menyesal tadi malam. Sesuatu telah membuat hatinya bingung. Mungkin inilah yang harus Rin lakukan.

"Lalu?" Len mulai memasang raut wajah datar.

"Semoga ini belum terlambat.. Aku mencintaimu Len!"

"Terimakasih." kata Len seraya memeluk Rin.

'Masa Lalu itu memang indah. Bahkan sangat indah denganmu. Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, karena aku mencintaimu, selamanya...'

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE !<strong>


End file.
